


Hel in a Handbasket

by Babamacska



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Jotun, Loki is a little dramatic, Maybe some angst, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, maybe some feel good feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 19:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15736266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babamacska/pseuds/Babamacska
Summary: What if Loki found out he was Jotun when he was younger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A fair warning that this isn’t beta’d, half of this was written on sleep deprivation, and I have dyslexia. So if I have any volunteers let me know. 
> 
> Also imagine that Loki is around a15-16 age range for this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Asgard was an extremely well guarded realm. This wasn't just an opinion held by its citizens and its allies, but a fact to all the nine realms and then some. They had a grand military force with soldiers and warriors that were highly trained in a variety of weapons and field tactics. On top of its military forces, there were also the sorceresses. Although many of the people of Asgard thought fondly of their warriors and held them in high regards for their strength and their courage, they were not the primary defense that everyone might believe that they are. The sorceresses, while not held to, or thought of at the same standard, were just as important to the protection of the realm.

 

They were responsible for casting and maintaining spells of protection and ensuring that the security of occasional portals that popped up were upheld and impregnable. Thus making the bifrost and the rainbow bridge the only point of entry for those outside of Asgard. They helped make it near impossible to break into Asgard, and in the off chance that something failed the soldiers were there to ensure it didn’t turn into anything more then a small squabble.

 

It was a very efficient system that hadn't failed in many millennium.

 

Unfortunately, it was not perfect, and these precautions were mostly in place to stop large invading forces. Small amounts of nefarious Beings could still use unknown magical back ways or small tarnishes in the protection spells to slip through. Or they could even enter using legitimate ways via the rainbow bridge and bifrost if they had the correct documents and appeared to be no threat. This was the most common way assassins slipped into Asgard, posing as traders, artisans, servants, and so on.

 

Even still, assassins didn't often end up causing much harm toward their intended targets before being apprehended, and assassinations were rarely successfully executed. Most of the people who found themselves targets spent most time around or in the palace such as the lords, council members, nobles, high ranking military men, and the royal family. The palace was just as well guarded as the realm, which was why many attempts went unfulfilled. The last successful assassination was a handful of centuries ago, of a lesser lord, who always made your skin crawl when he was around, and was rumored to have had a rather distasteful inclination (to put it mildly) toward younger girls. Needless to say, no one had been particularly upset about his death. Thankfully, all of the precautions put in place around the palace were mostly unused, assassination attempts were still a concern, but were not necessarily common place.

 

This is why Loki found himself berating himself repeatedly for letting his guard down, after all ‘not necessarily common place’ did not mean never. Loki stood in a protective stance in front of his mother, calling his daggers from his dimensional pocket into his hand.

 

He had been taking a walk in the palace gardens with his mother before morning lessons. Asking her advice on a few small things he was learning in his more advanced magic theory lessons, and lamenting a few troubles here and there. His mother, bless her, had answers and solutions for almost every subject they touched, easing his rampant thoughts.

 

He ran his eyes quickly over his opponents, assessing the situation, trying to find any weaknesses in their stance and weaponry. He didn't see any. They were a little shorter than he was, and though not as muscular as the typical Aesir, clearly were more so than Loki. Not that it would matter much. Loki was very accustomed to training with Thor and his friends, who made these men seem so very tiny in comparison.

 

His opponents rushed forward making strikes at his torso, which Loki managed to block and dodge. On his left his first opponent wielded a sword and had one ear, which gained him the ever-so clever nickname of ‘One-ear’ in Loki’s mind. The second, on his right, had fiery hair pulled back into a simple plait. He was aptly dubbed ‘Red’, and brandished his own set of daggers that had an odd sheen. Poison. Once Loki had pushed them back out of arms reach Red gave a small nod to One-ear, who immediately surged forward again and brought his sword down above Loki's head. Loki brought his daggers up to block the blow, and stumbled back a few paces from the force, trying to regain his footing. At the same time he felt his mother press up against his back and make quick work of taking the concealed daggers at his waist.

 

He couldn't quite stop the smirk from coming to his face, because of course his mother wouldn't just sit back and cower. She was a fierce woman, and Loki might actually feel sorry for these poor fools, if he didn't find it all so amusing. It was a little annoying she knew the daggers had been there though, he thought he had done a rather good job at keeping them hidden. Then again, no one knew him better than his mother. Honestly, if he really thought about it, the most concerning part of it all was why she didn't have her own dagger on her.

 

Loki quickly darted out with one of his knives to slash at One-ear’s now open belly forcing him to move back. Loki followed, now on the offense, slashing, lunging and dancing around his asymmetrical foe with great concentration and precision, only to be blocked at each move. He caught the clashing sounds and brief flashes of his mothers powder pink gown in the background as she fought off Red.

 

Loki scowled in annoyance as he kicked One-ear back, this was going on too long for his taste, surely some guards should have shown up by now to help the prince and the All-Mother.

 

One-ear wasn't deterred by the heel to his sternum, though it must have hurt, that move always made Thor bruise ugly colours. He advanced again on Loki, this time as he raised his sword up it was much stiffer then before, so he wasn't as unfazed by Loki’s attack as he played off. He ducked to the side at the last moment, One-ear’s sword met the ground, giving Loki the perfect moment to slash his forearm and kick away his sword.

 

One-ear grabbed one of his wrists and then the other in quick succession as he tried to bring his dagger down into his opponents neck. Loki doubled over and gagged as he was kneed in the stomach with enough force he wondered if his breakfast was going to make a surprise appearance. The pressure around his wrists grew heavier as One-ear pushed down on him causing his knees to buckle from the strange angle and hit the ground. A knee found his face and he saw dark for a second and tasted blood.

 

Loki heard his mother gasp and foolishly placed his attention on her. Another hit, to the side of his head this time. Once his vision cleared he saw Red with a firm hold on his mother from behind and a dagger at her throat. A clear threat to get him to stand down.

 

Loki felt his magic bubbling to the surface of his skin as rage and absolute horror took hold of his body. His breath caught in his throat and it suddenly got very quiet except for a low buzz, which was weird because Red seemed to be talking? Yelling at him maybe? His world was dulled around him as he watched the knife at his mother's pulse. He felt the hands holding his wrists let go and saw Red face turn pale. In an instant Loki focused his magic at his mother's side and teleported, appearing on Reds left and diving the dagger he still held into his arm, causing him to drop his weapon and his hold on the Allmother. Loki's second dagger found purchase in the junction where his neck met his shoulder and sound found its way back to Loki’s world as Red fell to the ground.

 

Loki heard gurgling from the man below him as he choked to death on his own blood, he heard his heavy, harsh breathing as his lungs found air again, and the broken cries from behind him. A quick look showed it was just One-ear, who was clutching has hands to his chest. They were black and dark purple coloured, they looked dead and a soft fleeting thought whispered frostbite at the back of his head.

 

“Loki, darling.”

 

His mother's soft voice ripped his attention back to her, he reached out his hand to her only to stop abruptly as he caught sight of the strange sight. He cocked his head. Was that his hand? It was certainly attached to him, so must be his hand. Except it, and half his forearm was blue, and bumpy. Were those scars? He didn't have scars like that he mused. He watched in ghastly fascination as the blue slowly disappeared and his regular pale complexion crept back up. He startled as a hand wiped at his chin smearing something, his head jerked up to find his mother.

 

Loki noted she looked distressed, and watched as her lip quivered and silent tears made tracks down her face. Loki's attention once again turned as guards finally started to fill the palace gardens, a little too late he might add. They surrounded Red, now dead, and One-ear, still making pained noises on the ground. Loki's eyes drifted back to One-ear’s blackened hands. Did I do that? He must of, but he didn’t remember doing it. He couldn’t even think of a spell that did that kind of localized damage.

 

His mother continued to wipe at the blood on his face, she was talking to him but he couldn’t hear the words. The low buzzing was creeping back in as he looked back to his own hands, not a trace of blue anymore. He squeezed his eyes shut but only saw blue. He felt numb and his breath caught again, and released in a sharp sob. He felt his mother wrap her arms around him. His body shook violently as sobs continued to rip from his body without his permission. He couldn't quite catch his breath. The buzzing was coming and going, making it difficult to understand what his mother was mumbling into his hair. He clutched her dress as hard as he could, trying to ground himself, and finally heard her.

 

“ It’s alright, you're safe, I have you.” Then nothing.

 

Frigga walked beside the Einherjar who carried her son, her mind going over everything that had just happened and berating herself. She should have told him before now. Loki has been a bright and curious child his whole life, once he put his mind to something he never let it go.

 

It was something that she was proud of and fretted over. Loki’s love for knowledge could get out of hand sometimes, causing him to skip meals and sleep to pour over his many books in pursuing answers.

 

This was something Frigga had no doubt that he would want answers to, once everything calmed down.

 

At first, as Frigga watched her sons hands turn jotun blue and burn the assassin holding him, she had thought he was aware of what had been happening. She was quickly proven wrong when he caught sight of the glamour coming back in place. Her heart broke for her son in that moment, and she knew she had wronged him by never telling him the truth.

 

All she could do was hold him as he came undone in her arms and offer her reassurances. She had to admit she became a little undone herself when Loki abruptly fell silent and slumped against her. She called for the guards in a panic believing more harm had come to her son then she had thought. No doubt she must have looked half crazed. Disheveled as her hair and gown was, and covered in a fine layer of sweat and blood, from both the assassin and her son, covering small parts of her front and hands.

 

The healers were on their feet and fluttering about her and the Einherjar the second they walked into the healing wing. Loki was taken from the guard and placed on a cot where he was quickly checked over, and then moved into a small room to the side of the hall.

 

The queen found herself ushered around a curtain where she could no longer see her son and had Eir upon her in the blink of an eye.

 

“Are you hurt your Majesty?”

 

“No. No, I am alright.” But Loki wasn't. Her baby wasn’t, and she said as much.

 

“No worries, he is in good hands at the moment.” That wasn’t enough, she had to know what was going on. Her nails bit into her palm as her nerves took over and she pleaded to Eir.

 

“Please.” It had come out so soft Frigga wasn't even sure the healer had heard her. Eir covered her hands with her own to stop her restlessness and nodded.

 

“Alright your Majesty. Stay here,” she gestured to the two other healers at her side, “let them look you over and clean you up. I will be back with news of the prince’s health as soon as I can.” Frigga sighed in relief, and felt an inordinate amount of pressure leave her body. Loki would be fine, he had the best healer in the realm attending to him.

 

She sat looking at the wall as the two healers helped her from out of her gown and washed the blood away. She was given a new gown, fetched from her rooms, to change into. She hadn’t a scratch on her, nothing to show for the events that just took places. It was unfair. She would do everything in her power to protect her sons, and here she sat perfectly fine while her youngest child lay unconscious in the next room. She couldn’t stop her mind from replaying the events prior and the broken look on Loki's face.

 

She was broken from her thoughts as she heard a loud bang from the doors of the healing hall slamming against the wall. She heard the frantic, demanding voice of her husband, and found herself scrambling around the curtain to the chargin of the healers caring for her. Odin stood at the entrance of the hall looking as imposing as all the war stories made him out to be. His face softened once he saw Frigga making her way to him.

 

He caught her face in his hands, placed a gentle kiss to her brow, and pulled her to his chest. They stood there for a short while until Eir came and addressed them with a bow.

 

“Prince Loki is doing well. He has sustained some blows to the head but they have not caused more damage than a split lip and some bruises. We will make quick work of those. I suspect the shock of the whole thing simply overtook him, my Queen. He simply fainted, he has already regained consciousness and is responding.” Frigga felt a gentle squeeze to her shoulder as her husband pulled her more securely to his side.

 

“That's good news,” he said, sounding much more relaxed then he did when he first arrived, “will he be here much longer? I believe I would very much like to spend time with my family after all this commotion.”

 

“No more than an hour your Majesty.”

 

“Good. Thank you.” With that Eir excused herself turning back to the other room Frigga knew her son was in.

 

Flashes of blue hands, broken sounds from her son, and the feel of her sons tears against her skin, rushed Frigga as she looked to her husband. Concern creased his brow.

 

“Odin, we have to tell him.”

  
  


 

* * *

 

  
  


Loki had believed that nothing worse could happen today, really, there was no way for it to get worse in his opinion.

 

Once the healers had let him go, he and his parents had retired to the part of the palace that held the royal family apartments and settled into one of the more commonly used family sitting rooms, only for his parents to swiftly move into his father's adjoining study, leaving him completely alone. He could hear loud voices that were muffled just to the point he couldn't hear exactly what they were saying. But clearly they were not having a calm discussion.

 

Loki would admit that his parents had their fair share of arguments, but they didn't usually raise their voices at each other quite to the point that was going on now. That study had rather thick walls for privacy after all. Loki jumped when he heard a loud thump sound from the office and more yelling. What in the Norns was going on!?

 

Loki was an intelligent young man, and he's had a long enough time to think things over. He was sick. Clearly that was what was wrong, why what happened, happened. He was sick, that's why he had lost control of his magic. He had always been a shapeshifter, but it was something that he was actively in control of. He hadn't been in control in the gardens, hadn't even thought of shifting in any way. Hel, he hadn't even been aware it had happened.

 

He's heard of this before. Of people who were gifted with magic and also born sick losing control of their magic and unintentionally harming people around them, until it overwhelmed the host and they died. He was sick a lot as a child, more so than Thor anyways. Not to mention he was so much smaller than the rest of the Aesir, and no matter how much he worked on the training field he never got close to the bulkier body type everyone else seemed to have. His mother always brushed his concerns off, saying he was perfect the way he was,and saying how he probably just inherited more Vanir traits from her side, ‘ just like your dark hair’, she would say.

 

He had believed her of course, why wouldn't he. He had been to Vanaheim enough times to know they did commonly have dark hair and were more lithe, paler too, unlike the Aesir. It never stopped the teasing from Thor and his friends but it did change his attitude toward his looks.

 

It was all lies though. He was just sickly, his parents never told him, probably trying to hide the shame that an ill prince would bring to the house of Odin. And now they were fighting over it. He wasn't sure why, and guessing only produced more questions he wanted answered. Why not just tell him? What other lies have they told him? Did they think it better he not know? Did Thor know? Actually, that one was probably a solid no.

 

Thor was much too rough with him to know something like this. His mother was always very gentle with him. Offering books and seidr lessons, and worrying over the smallest scrapes. She did that to Thor as well though, so really the most damning member of the family was his father.

 

His father who was more likely to have interest in his oldest son. Always giving Thor advice for the training grounds and listening to his tales of adventure. He always seemed to brush Loki off, now he knew why. Odin didn't want a frail son bearing his name, he wanted strong men who could strike fear into the hearts of their enemies, men fit to be king. Loki knew he would never be that, never meet his father's standards, never be truly loved, not like Thor.

 

Though he knew his father gave more attention to his brother it had never stopped Loki from trying to impress him, from trying to be seen as Thor's equal. Now he knew why he wasn't, and worse yet, that he would never match up to his golden older brother in his father's eyes.

 

He’s lived a good life up until now he supposed. There wasn't much he regretted. In fact the only thing he might regret is not pranking Thor enough, humble him a little. Depending how long he had left he could probably still accomplish that.

 

Loki spent the next few moments, laid on the couch, contemplating what things he wanted to do before he met his untimely end. It mostly came down to annoying Thor, more magic lessons, less weapons training, and annoying Thor some more. He already had a few ideas in mind before he heard the office door open.

 

His parents emerged and sat on the couch opposite him, a low table in between them. His mother gave him a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. His father had his hands grasped firmly in his lap hard enough that his fingers were looking white. Most likely nervous, which was an odd thought to think of his father. Odin was always rather expressionless, Loki might even go as far as to think detached. Unless he was upset, his father was very good at expressing anger.

 

There were a few silent moments that passed between the three of them, that only served to make Odin look more uncomfortable. Finally, his mother broke the silence.

 

“Loki, your father and I would like to talk to you about something.” He nodded for her to continue. “What happened today, your arm turning blu-” before she could even finish Loki interrupted, might as well get it over with then tip toe around it, as his mother was doing.

 

“I'm dying, aren't I.” There, done. The room was silent again, if he really listened hard enough he was sure he would be able to hear a pin drop. Except now his parents were looking at him in bewilderment.

 

“What?!” His father had finally stopped clutching his own hands and held one of Frigga's instead. “Of course not! Why would you think that?” Now it was Loki's turn to be bewildered. Well this was unexpected and changed everything. He could swear he heard a voice that sounded suspiciously like his brothers in his memories, ‘Must you always be so dramatic brother?' It was fond and exasperated, and he could hear it clearly because it was said much too often really.

 

He wasn’t dying, which was good.

 

“Nothing quite so drastic,” his mother chuckled, but the joy was fast replaced with worry once more, “you were adopted.”

 

Wait.

 

“I’m sorry?” Loki leaned forward in his seat and turned his ear toward his parents. Surely he had just misheard that. Imagined it. Perhaps he had been hit in the head harder then Eir originally thought and was now hearing things.His mother picked at her hands in nervousness.

 

“We adopted you.” The All-Mother’s eyes flicked down toward Loki’s hands before meeting his eyes again. “You're not dying or losing control of your magic, I think your body shifted to your original form subconsciously when you were in danger,” she paused and added in a whisper, “when you saw I was in danger.”

 

Wait.

 

“What do you mean ‘original form’?” His mother looked conflicted and Odin placed a hand over hers to calm her nervous hands before he spoke.

 

“You are not of Asgard. I found you on Jotunheim, abandoned in a temple after the war ended. I’m not entirely sure what possessed me to pick you up, but I did, and you shifted your skin to that of an Ӕsir. I brought you home to your mother, and we raised you as our own.” Loki felt his whole thought process freeze as Odin spoke.

 

“Jotunheim,” the word felt wrong on Loki’s tongue, “adopted from Jotunheim.” A short disbelieving laugh left him. “That doesn’t make sense, I can’t come from Jotunheim, that would mean I’m Jotun, and I can’t be Jotun because I’m your son.” He looked between his parents. Frigga was quick to jump in.

 

“Of course you are our son!” She faltered for a second. “Being adopted doesn’t change that. You are both, our son, and Jotun.” Loki sprung to his feet and stood there looking between his parents. “Loki, I-” before she could finish Loki found he had teleported to his room. He made quick work of his locks and leaned back against his door listening for his parents.

 

No, they weren’t his parents anymore, or more correctly had never been his parents. He was adopted. He was Jotun. This was much too much to take in and think about. He slid down the door until he was seated on the floor, his head thumping back against the solid wood, as he stared at nothing.

 

Why couldn’t he have been dying. That would have been preferable to this.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor returns to Asgard and cannot get a straight answer about his brother's well-being out of anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you catch any grammar mistakes. If anyone wants to beta for me leave me a message.

Thor was happy to see the golden walls of the palace fast approaching in the distance. He followed Fandral through the street as he listened to the man tell their latest hunting adventure to the two women hanging off of his arms. He, Sif, and sometimes Hogun, gave each other looks as Fandral’s story grew more and more extravagant with each retelling. Somehow the simple hunting trip had become a motley tale of monsters, maidens needing rescue, and treasures one could only imagine. Probably because it was all imagined in his current inebriated state. Volstagg laughed and cheered the tale on. Thor was certain poor Fandral would not live this down anytime soon.

It’s not that Thor didn’t enjoy the company of the Warriors Three and Lady Sif, they were his closest friends, he was just gone longer than he expected to be. Their two week trip had turned easily into a four week trip as the stag they had been following managed to continuously slip away. He also left in such a rush he hadn’t packed enough in his pack, leaving him without a blanket, hungry, and dependent on small game and his friends kindness. It had been a bit embarrassing looking back, but they all had fun in the end and would no doubt have some good laughs about the whole scenario in the future. However, at the moment, all Thor wanted to do was take a hot bath and sleep in a soft bed. Perhaps for a couple days.

He looked forward to telling the story of their elusive stag to his father and his mother’s gentle hands as she would no doubt be itching to get a hold of him to fix his hair. Four weeks in the woods and dirt made it a rampant disaster. If there was one thing that he was most vain about, it was his hair. He tried keeping it clean and neat-ish, but there is only so much one can do in the conditions they found themselves in. Thor felt slightly better by the fact his companions did not seem to be faring any better.

They bid goodbye to Fandral as he was pulled inside a tavern by the two women. Volstagg and Hogun following close behind, waving Thor and Sif to continue on without them.

“We will see you tomorrow!” Fandral bellowed through one of the taverns windows.

“He will regret drinking so much in the morning.” Sif commented. Thor huffed a laugh as they continued down the street.

“I do not think that is at the front of his mind at the moment.” Sif gave an indignant snort and swatted at Thor. They traded bets for whether Fandral would show up tomorrow and shared small ideas on plans. Nothing very serious, maybe some light training and a ride to and shore for a relaxing swim. “Perhaps I will be able to persuade Loki to come as well, he can’t spend all his time with his face in a book. Plus, now he owes me for not joining on this trip.” Sif pulled a face. “What?”

“Don’t take this the wrong way, but must you invite him to everything?” He wasn’t quite sure how to respond to that. Finally he went with the first thing that had popped into his head when Sif asked.

“Of course! Loki is my brother.”

“Yes I understand that, but that doesn’t mean you are obligated to ask.” Thor wasn’t sure what exactly she was trying to get at.

“I ask because I want him there.” A pause. “Do you not want Loki to come?” He was sure the offence he was feeling was bleeding through to his words, because Sif was quick to reply.

“Do not take this personally Thor. We just think-”

“WE! Who is we? You and the Warriors Three?” Thor whirled around on Sif, “I cannot believe you were talking behind my back, and about your disdain for my brother, OF ALL THINGS!” people in the street turned to look their way at the rise of his voice, but most respectfully diverted their attention when they saw the young prince.

“Calm down Thor, that is not what happened, you are blowing this out of proportion.” Sif huffed.

“Well that is what it sounds like.” Thor turned his back to Sif, now walking at a faster pace trying to avoid the people around him. He felt a little bit smug when he heard Sif shuffling behind him to catch up. 

“You are to quick in your emotions,” great, now she sounded like Mother, “look - we like Loki, he’s a nice enough kid, but we do not like him joining in every outing we partake in. He can be snarky and rude, it seems his favorite pass time when things do not go to plan is to blame us and call us all idiots. I’m not sure why he even comes with us, he never seems to enjoy himself. Also, he isn’t much of a fighter, he’d rather use his magic then a sword.” Sif threw her arms in the air, as if to say ‘I’ve made my point, can’t you see it.’ Thor bristled at her words.

He has heard a couple people make snide comments about Loki’s affinity for seidr over the years. People thought it weird, and not fitting of a young man of his stature. Truly, Thor did not understand it either. Why would his brother want to sit and read, or listen to lectures, all day when one could alternatively be on the training grounds. But Loki loved it. He could talk Thor’s ear off about the subject and he could never understand a second of it, no matter how much Loki tried to explain. Thor would never stop him though, because the way his face lit up when he discussed seidr was worth it. 

Thor has always been quick to quash either the comments or the people speaking them. Loki said it was okay, and that they didn’t get to him, but Thor wasn’t so sure about that. Loki has recently been gaining a reputation for his quick tongue and its usually aimed at people trying to belittle him for his interests. Which just means they are less likely to say it to his face then they used to. As a big brother it fell on Thor to defend him, but with his fists, because he was never good with words like Loki.

He didn’t know what to do when it came from a friend like Sif.

“There is nothing wrong with my brother.” Sif’s demeanor softened as they began to climb the stairs to the palace doors. 

“No. Of course there isn’t, I am sorry my frustration took over and made it sound that way.” She reached out to stop Thor before the doors, gaining his attention. “I simply mean to say, we are not so sure he is happy gallivanting around with us. I’m sure he would prefer to be - I don’t know - in the library researching things. Certainly he could still join us when he wants to. I know for a fact you have dragged him along plenty of times when he did not want to actually be there.” 

“I don’t want him to miss out.” Thor sputtered in indignation. He felt his face get hot as Sif laughed at him.

“You’re a good brother. But you need to let Loki make more decisions for himself rather than deciding for him.” Thor glared at her. 

“I suppose.” Was his curt reply. Sid crossed her arms against her chest and raised an eyebrow. 

“You’re ridiculous.” Thor shrugged. Before he could respond they were interrupted by one of the palace guards. 

“Your highness, the All-father has asked for you.” 

“Tell him I will see him once I have cleaned up.”

“It is concerning an urgent matter.”

“What could be so urgent I can not bathe?” The guard shifted uncomfortably looking at Sif. “Well? Let me hear it, I’m sure Lady Sif won’t say a word, whatever it is.”

“The All-mother and Prince Loki were attacked earlier today.”

Thor wasn’t aware he could move as fast as he did just then. Darting past corridors, and narrowly avoiding palace workers and court members. His heart felt as if it would explode out of his chest by the time he slammed his Father’s office door behind him. His father sat at his desk reading over some documents. 

That had to be good. His father wouldn’t be looking over documents if anyone had been severely injured or dead. He let out a shaky breath. 

“Take a seat Thor.” Thor did as told and waited patiently for his father to finish. Now that his heart has calmed down he could see that his father was stiff and his writing was jerky, he seemed uncomfortable. His father was not often uncomfortable. The last time that he had seen his father like this was when he had been roped into talking to Thor about being safe and responsible when having sex. His father had eventually told him to simply go to the healers and talk to them. It probably would have been a more humorous situation if Thor hadn’t been so unbearably uncomfortable as well. Maybe someone had been hurt.

“Father, are Mother and Loki alright?” He gripped the arms of the chair until his knuckles turned white, dreading the worst all over again. His father sighed as he slid his papers across his desk and out of the way, looking at his son for the first time since he arrived.

“Two unknown assassins attacked them while they were taking a stroll in the garden. One of the perpetrators was killed, the other is currently in a cell awaiting interrogation. Your mother and brother are a bit shaken by the ordeal, you may see Frigga if you wish, I am sure she would be happy to see you, but Loki has locked himself in his room and is refusing any visitors.” 

“I will see to Mother first then.” Thor stated with finality and Odin gave a hesitant nod. Loki always liked to lock himself away in his room, but that certainly never stopped Thor. After years of being turned into various creatures and having things chucked at his head however, he has learned to give him a little time before inserting himself into his brothers space. He left his Father office in search for his mother.  
She was in the first place he looked, her sitting room. She lit up when She saw her eldest son and when they embraced Thor could tell she had been shaken by the encounter, as she did not let go for a while. Thor gave her a tight squeeze and when they finally parted his mother grabbed his face and looked him over. Thor smiled, he should be the one worried about her not the other way around. He grabbed his mother's wrists and brought their hands down between them, still holding onto her.

“I am fine, it is I who should be making sure you are well.” She looked mildly affronted by his comment.

“I can take perfectly good care of myself.” Thor chuckled.

“And I can not?” His mother raised a skeptical eyebrow at him.

“I have seen your room young man, besides it is a mothers nature to worry for her children.” She took a step back to get another look at Thor. “You seem good, relaxed even.”

“Yes. Father said that everyone was well and that the people responsible are either dealt with or being dealt with so…” he trailed off and shrugged, then perked up some. “He said Loki is hiding in his room, so I will see to him after you. He must be doing research of some kind, looking into the palace security, ready to scold the defence counsel at any moment.” He had said it as a joke, even though that seemed like a logical thing his brother would be doing. His mother don't laugh as he expected her to though. She grimaced instead. Now that he looked back on his conversation with his father he had never really mentioned their current state of health.His mother was well, but she had been a bit to zealous in checking to make sure he was unharmed. “Loki is okay, right? He wan not harmed?”

“Your Father did not tell you?” That did not sound good. He shook his head not trusting his own voice at this point. Preparing for the worst. But it could not be too bad, because Loki was in his room, if it was something remotely life threatening he would be in the healing halls and surely his father would have said something on the matter. “He was hurt, but nothing to serious, he has already been seen to by the healers and released.” She paused and seemed to search his eyes for...something. “Did he not tell you anything else?” Thor shook his head no. 

“Is there more I should know?” Thor watched as several complicated emotions passed on his mother’s face. She seemed conflicted looking everywhere but at him, opening and closing her mouth, a response never coming. “Mother?” Her head snapped back toward him meeting his eyes and giving a tight smile.

“No, my love. There isn’t anything else. You said you were planning on seeing your brother after this. I think you should give him some space for now, he has had a long day and he needs to rest.” Thor promised his mother and they sat, talked about his latest venture and ate off a small platter that was brought to them. Thor found himself feigning weariness to escape to his own rooms. He could not stand to be sitting with his mother as she spoke pleasantries but her body was rigid and tense, keeping something hidden from him.

Something about Loki.

It had to be about Loki, because she had only been in such a way since he asked about his well-being. Obviously, it was not about his brother’s health, they would tell him if he was gravely injured or ill. He hoped anyway. No, they would tell him.

Yet they are keeping something from him.

He rolled around on his bed restlessly, fighting sleep as it got darker outside, and made up his mind. Tomorrow morning he was going to se Loki first thing and figure this all out. He was obviously not going to get anything out of his parents. If he refused to tell him anything he would sit on him until he did, like any reasonable brother would. It was alright.

Everything would be alright, nothing could ever get between them.


End file.
